Trials of Love and Friendship
by Kaito KID
Summary: Riku and Mickey escape KH and they end up in another system.Somehow Sora and the others end up there too. Who's the new villain that controls the Heartless? Read and find out!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Trials of Love and Friendship by: Cere Knight  
  
  
  
God! Have you ever had one of those days? Well today was one of 'em. Argh! I mean everyone is on my case about something! Well.anyway. Let's get this story started!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The streets of Midgar were dark. Two figures quickly made their way to the sector gate. A small curse could be heard as one of the figures tripped. Traveling through the sectors was not what one would call a walk in the park. Ever since the Heartless arrived, only a few sectors were safe from them. This was not one of them. "Graceful, Celeste. Very graceful." The second figure joked. "It's dark!" Celeste grumbled. " F.Y.I Celeste. It's always dark!" her friend giggled. "Thank you for that valuable piece of information, Reily! I'll be sure to remember that the next time we're out here." Celeste replied sarcastically. Once they got to the gate, Reily reached into her pockets and pulled out her code key. She swiped it and the metallic gate slip open. They took one last look behind them before stepping through. A small click confirmed that the door had closed and locked. "Alright. Let's get outta here." Reily said stuffing the code key back in her pocket. "Again?" a voice huffed. The two whipped around to see a lion-like creature behind them. "Shhhh! Geeze Red! You scared us half to death!" Celeste sighed. "You're not gonna tell..are you?" Reily asked. Red glanced from Celeste to Reily. "No.not this time anyway." He sighed. "You're the best Red! We'll see ya later!" Reily exclaimed pulling Celeste with her. He turned to watch them go, then got up, and chuckled as he went to find Cloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Some where between Halloween Town and Neverland. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were discussing their next move. "I think we should go to Transverse Town." Donald declared. "No. I think we should go to Hollow Bastion. We need to get some more information from Leon." Sora suggested. Donald shook his head, "No. Transverse Town." Goofy knew what would happen next. "No. Hollow Bastion." Sora growled. Goofy piloted the gummi ship through some rings before turning to look at his arguing friends. They were all too busy to notice the strange warp hole appear before their gummi ship. Goofy turned back to the controls just as they flew into the hole. "Gawrsh.Uhh..guys?" Goofy asked uncertainly, but Sora and Donald ignored him. "Guys." Goofy asked more insistent this time. "WHAT!?" They yelled. "We uhhh..sorta flew into a warp hole." Goofy explained. "Yeah.so?" Donald asked. "We're lost." Goofy replied. "Lost? How can we be lost? I mean we're near Halloween Town..Right?" Sora asked. Goofy slowly shook his head. "He's right, Sora. We're in another system. The computer doesn't recognize it." Donald explained. "Oh no." they groaned.  
  
  
  
There was a flash of light and two figures found themselves in the middle of a deserted street. "Mickey? Do we have any idea where we are?" Riku asked. " That's the thing about portals. You never know where you'll end up." Mickey laughed nervously. "Well. We might as well look around." Riku said starting up the street. As they reached the top of the street, they could see the busier part of the city. Small groups of children raced after each other, while a few adults looked on. "Not exactly the prettiest of cities." Mickey whispered. Riku only nodded in agreement. Suddenly, two girls raced around a corner and ran straight at them. Riku quickly sidestepped out of the way and turned to see the girls plow straight into Mickey. The violet haired girl fell first causing her friend to trip over her and roll a few feet away. Riku rushed over and helped the violet haired girl up, "Are you okay?" he asked," How about you?" The blonde sat up. "Fine." They coughed. "We just got the wind knocked out of us." The violet haired girl explained." Sorry about that." The blonde apologized, helping Mickey up. " Hi. I'm Reily and this is Celeste." Reily introduced. Reily held out her hand and Riku shook it. Celeste watched as they both turned and blushed. 'Awwww! How cute. Love at first touch. This calls for a plan.' Celeste thought with an evil smile. "Mission accepted." She giggled  
  
  
  
A figure sat in a dark room, his red eyes stared at the three figures on the screen. "Riku." He hissed. The screen blipped and changed. It now showed a red gummi ship. He watched as a warp hole appeared in front of it. "What? NO!" He exclaimed. The figure stood and snapped his fingers. A single Heartless appeared in front of him, chattering wildly. "I'm sorry master. I'm so sorry master Drek." It cried. "Silence beast!" Drek roared. The Heartless immediately quieted. " I want that destroyed." He said pointing to the red gummi ship on the screen. The Heartless studied the screen and nodded. "Yes master." It hissed as it vanished. Drek glared at the screen. "Sora." He growled and vanished into the darkness.  
  
Scary! Well that's all I have for now but there'll be more later! Remember to review it's the polite thing to do! Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2!

Oh look! I decided to update my KH fic! ^_^ I am sooo happy! I know its been a while and the hate mail has been getting nearly mountainous. I'm gonna update Fantasy Skids in to Meet reality a bit later as well! ~_^ so enjoy!!!  
  
A shriek filled the quiet street causing human and rat alike to stop what they were doing. It was silent for a bit before the screaming began.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! IT'S A RAT!" Reily screamed finally noticing Mickey. Reily picked up the object closest to her, which turned out to be a metal pipe, and proceeded to pulverize the large rodent. Celeste grabbed her sister and pulled her away from the unconscious king.  
  
"Calm down, Reily! Calm down. It's okay. Put down the metal pipe." Celeste whispered to her frenzied sister. She helped Reily drop the pipe, while Riku checked to see that Mickey was alright. He inspected the large lump on Mickey's head and thanked god he didn't resemble a rodent. Once Reily was calm again, Celeste released her.  
  
"Sorry about that. Is Mickey okay?" Celeste asked as Reily continued to glare at the mouse.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine. I'll just make sure he stays away from her." Riku replied, picking Mickey up. They continued on toward their house.  
  
"It's actually kind of my fault she's like that around mice." Celeste chuckled nervously as they walked. Riku raised an eyebrow at this and continued to listen.  
  
"I used to have a pet mouse and one day while I was away, Reily decided to play with it and it bit her." She explained keeping a wary eye on Reily. Riku continued to glance around at the unfamiliar buildings and piles of junk.  
  
"Here it is, home sweet home!" Celeste said pointing to a small dusty blue house. Riku looked at the small house but considered it the best thing he'd seen since he ended up behind the door of Kingdom Hearts. He followed the two girls up the house but cringed as he heard someone yell.  
  
"Reily and Celeste Strife!" A voice shouted as they stepped into the house. Riku saw both girls visibly cringe at the sound of their names. Riku looked past them to see a tall woman with long brown hair, who looked extremely pissed.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to go into the heartless infested sectors!?" she continued to shout. Celeste rolled her eyes and continued into the house, allowing Riku in to lay Mickey on the couch.  
  
"Seven times?" Reily replied when the woman stopped. The woman turned a stone cold glare at her. Reily just shrugged under the glare.  
  
"I want your swords, now." she said sternly, holding out her hand.  
  
"No way, Tifa!" Celeste countered, "You can't take our swords! That's inhuman."  
  
Celeste stopped there reminding herself Tifa was inhuman when it came to punishments. Reily took her Crescent blade out of its sheath and handed it to Tifa, who waited for Celeste's Solar blade. Growling, Celeste did the same. With both blades in hand Tifa stomped off.  
  
The two girls threw themselves onto the love seat. The glanced at each other and Riku had the feeling something was being planned.  
  
"Next time I'm not just handing my sword over. She'll have to disarm me next time." Celeste growled as Reily nodded.  
  
The two blades, Crescent and Solar were a set. They had been given to them by their brothers as a birthday present. They cherished the blades and only used them when really needed...Like going into a heartless infested sector. This wasn't the first time Tifa had, in their mind, 'stolen' their blades. Over the years it had become a competition between the girls to see who could steal their blade back first. It was time for those games to begin once again.  
  
Meanwhile, Drek had been searching the quadrants of space looking for the read gummi ship. Screen after screen blipped up with no sign of the gummi ship. Soon he was growling and cursing himself for losing site of the ship, when suddenly he found them. He smirked showing his gleaming white teeth. Once again summoning a heartless to his chambers he gave the coordinates to the gummi ship.  
  
"Yessss massster. You can worry of them no more." the heartless replied vanishing to set a fleet of enemy gummi ships on an intercept course.  
  
Drek sat back in his chair, just imagining destroying the Keyblade Master. He sat there thrumming his fingers on the arm rest of his chair, just smiling evilly about the malicious thoughts that ran through his head.  
  
"Time to meet your doom Keyblade Master." he laughed into the darkness as it enveloped him.  
  
"Hey! We won't be lost for long guys! I found a planet!" Sora exclaimed as Donald and Goofy looked out the window.  
  
"It's a big dirt ball!" Donald exclaimed. Goofy only nodded as he continued to look out the window.  
  
"Well we can't be picky Donald." Sora replied. "We'll just stop and find out where we are."  
  
Goofy nodded again. Donald was not at all amused at the thought of actually having to go there. He sat back and grumbled as Goofy piloted the gummi toward the planet. Sora on the other hand was quite eager to get off the gummi ship and would have stopped just about anywhere to do so. His excitement only grew as they got closer and closer to the small 'dirt ball' of a planet as Donald had called it.  
  
There you all have it! Chapter 2!!!! Isn't it great? Hee hee. I promise and I swear to update when I can. I swear! Quin: Of course you will. We'll only see when the need for chapter 3 rolls around. Trixie: Wahaha! Chapters! *huggles the new chapter* Let me introduce my muses Quin and Trixie. Trixie: Hiya readers! Quin: Hello. Who wants to bet she won't deliver the next chapter on time. -- Hush up, Quin. Well Remember to review, it's the polite thing to do! See ya next chapter! 


End file.
